The Life of Gowan
by JellyBean783
Summary: Gowan lives out her life normally on Earth until she learns she is from the same planet as er great grandfather, Goku. She then battles fierce creatures.


_It was a cold, rainy day in September. I was running in the rain, running after him. I tripped on the uneven sidewalk and fell into a puddle. I sat there in the rain calling for him to come back. He blocked me out with his mind as he kept walking away. Eventually he was out of sight. My brother had left me.  
_

I wake up in my bed with a start with my mother sitting next to me. She was drifting off to sleep so I knew she had been there for a while. My clock said 3:00 A.M., so I picked up my mom and laid her gently on my bed. I had always been a bit stronger than everybody else.

I got my school uniform on and got some breakfast. I went outside and started working in the garden. Then, I walked around back and got Buster some food and water. Buster is our Great Pyrenees and Bull Mastiff mix.

"Hey Buster, how's my sweet boy. Are you hungry? Let's get you something to eat." I talk to him as I get his food.

By the time I finish feeding him it is time for me to got to school. I run inside and grab my school bag and head for school.

When I get there, Oshikawn is waiting. She is about the same height as me, but is built very petite. She has black, short cut hair, and deep brown eyes. I stuck out like a sore thumb with my very short cut, black hair with red streaks, which no matter what I did would not go away. I also have deep red eyes and I'm built like a wrestler with a girlish figure.

" Konishiwa, Kitsune." She says in Japanese as she waves me over.

"Konishiwa, Oshikawn. Where is Julios?" I ask her referring to him as a friend.

"He is coming. Come, we must go to class." Oshikawn tells me as the bell rings. We run off to class.

I make it to class right after the teacher, Ms. Kotherdona.

"Ah, Kitsune, what a pleasure you could join our class today. And what is your excuse young lady?" She asks looking over the rim of her glasses.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kotherdona. I over slept, because I was up researching the different countries for geography class." I told her with a sheepish smile.

"You need to work on getting here on time from now on." She scolded me. I nodded and took my seat.

The rest of the day passes without incident. I go to second and third classes then to fourth, fifth, and sixth. After sixth period, I wait for Oshikawn at the front gate of the school. I wave her over as I see her.

"How was your day?" I ask her with a tilt of my head.

"It was interesting, and yours?" She replies.

"Oh you know. Same old, same old." I tell her

"What are you ladies up to this fine afternoon?" Julios asks as he walks over to us after chatting with some of his other friends. The three of us always walk home together. We start heading home as he explains about the project he is doing in chemistry. As we pass his house he waves goodbye and we keep walking.

"Ooh. I get why he is talking about chemistry between the two of you." I say with a smile and sidestepping to avoid being hit by an oncoming fist.

"Julios is a friend and that is all. We have known each other since birth." She says matter-of-factly.

"I know that is why you are the perfect candidate." I say with a mischievous grin on my face. I wave to her as we pass her house and I walk in silence to my own.

I am lost deep in thought when I enter my house. My mother is sitting at the kitchen table with a paper in her hands. I drop my book bag on the ground and walk over to her. She quietly hands me the paper and I read it.

_Dear Ms. Kunianai,_

_We regret to inform you that, due to lack of Americans, you and your family will be moving to Florida. This move must be made immediately, and the company will pay for the 2 first-class tickets, and an American guide.  
_

_I have made arrangements for your job and your daughter's schooling to finish up the year in America. I will have an American employee come and pick you up from the airport. She will take you to your house and show you around to the school and the facility you will be working at.  
_

_Your flight is scheduled for Saturday, December 5th at 8:00 PM. One of your co-workers will be picking you up at 6:00 PM to ensure you catch your flight.  
_

_You have been an amazing employee, and we will miss you greatly. Please call me after landing to assure me everything went alright._

_Sincerely,  
_

_Mr. Kotherdona_

_Honda Automotive Manager  
_

As I finished reading the letter, my mother looked up at me from her spot on the chair.

"I am sorry, Kitsune dear. I should have told you sooner. We need to pack up and leave soon. You need to take the note to your teachers, return your books, and say good-bye to Oshikawn and Julios tomorrow." She told me trying not to cry.

"It's OK mom," I tell her. "with Him leaving, we need a new start anyways and moving to America will be OK. We will get through this together. I promise."

She nods, so I go to the fridge, pour a glass of milk, grab a banana, and head to my room.

I pull out my homework while I eat my banana. _Ah, what the heck,_ I think, _I will be gone before this is _ _due. _So, I put it back into my folder and made sure all my books were in my bag for tomorrow. I tossed my banana peel into the garbage can as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I go back to my room, and change into my pajamas.

I crawl into my bed and turn off the light. I always had the same dream, but tonight it was different.

_I am standing at the edge of a meadow. There he is. He is standing there looking at me like there is nothing else in the world._

_"Beware A man named George Skiller in America. He is evil and will do anything to get to you. Stay close to Sophie and SAC, but beware all others. Tell mom I love and miss her." He said. With that, he turns and walks away. I run after him, but no matter how fast I run, he still gets farther and farther away. The next thing I know, I am back in the meadow, but there are shadows everywhere whispering like the wind.  
_

_"Don't go that way..."  
_

_"Stay where you are..."  
_

_"Don't leave us..."  
_

_"We are your friends..."  
_

_They kept coming and coming until I couldn't take it anymore._

I woke up in my bed screaming. My mother runs in here and turns on the light telling me it was just a dream. It is 6:30, so I get up and get ready for school. I grab the paper off the kitchen table and my back pack, while I am heading out the door I shout 'Bye mom.' As I exit the house.

I round the corner to find Oshikawn waiting for me by her mailbox. She sees me coming and waves.

"I thought something bad had happened to you Kitsune." She told me with worry creasing her brow.

"No, I am fine. Now let's go before we are late for class again." I tell her while I grab her arm and gently pull her towards the school.

As we walk by, Julios runs out of his house to catch up with us. I walk in front of them for a minute and stop.

"What is wrong, Kitsune?" Julios asks coming to a halt a little ways behind me.

"You two are my friends, so I think it be best I you knew first." I say turning around to face them. "I am moving to America with my mom and today is my last day."

"Kitsune, why? Why are you leaving us now? We need you. Please, please don't go." Oshikawn says grabbing my arm and holding me tight. We stay like that for a minute before I push her away. I look at her and see tears forming, so I turn my head and walk towards the school.

I get to class early, so I sit down and grab my books for Mrs. Kotherdona's class. As she walks in the room, I get up with my books and go up tho her desk. I hand her the paper and she skims over it. She holds her hands out for the books and I place them in her hands and go back to my seat.

As the lesson starts, I zone out of what she is saying and think about my dream last night. What he said about avoiding George Skiller. As I am thinking, the bell rings, and everyone gets up to leave.

We go to second and third period and the teachers are the same. By lunch time, everyone in the Sophomore class is talking about my move. I go up to the lunch counter and the lunch lady looks at me and says "We are all sad to see you go, and everyone on the lunch staff will miss you terribly. I hope you enjoy your life on America, Kitsune."


End file.
